Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee
Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee (ときめき ポケリヴ！ とツインビー Tokimeki Pokerivu! To Tsuinbī) is a series of fanfiction composed of lighthearted Seinen type Slice of Life one shot stories that are similar in tone to both Love Live! and Tokimeki Memorial, ''with the one shots focusing on the day to day activities of the Nijigasaki Academy students including their School Idol exploits, explanations of ''Pokémon concepts for those new to the franchise and romantic stories that focus on a specific couple, with occasional appearances from the μ's and Aqours members and male characters are usually absent from the one shots too though there are exceptions. In addition, there are also Shonen aimed 4 part story arcs that are more faithful to Pokémon, which have serious moments as well as action packed battles between heroes and villains depending on the arc, and which are truer-to-the-text adaptations of the Nintendo/Game Freak Core Series games, anime specials such as Pokémon Origins and Pokémon Generations as well as the Pokémon Adventures ''(''Pokémon SPECIAL/PokéSpe in Japan) manga while also taking creative liberties when needed along with original story arcs with male characters making appearances in certain arcs. About Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee is a crossover fanfic series involving the Pokémon, Love Live!, Tokimeki Memorial and Twinbee franchises with an emphasis placed on the Pokémon games, Bushiroad/KLab Love Live! mobile games and the non-Girl's Side TokiMemo games though there are various references to as well as elements and characters from other parts of the franchises. The lighthearted Main Stories focus on Hilda White, Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka, Shiori Fujisaki, Pastel Cerise, Risa Selden and Emma Verde, typically with them interacting with their friends/fellow Nijigasaki Academy classmates, meeting a new female character, having a friendly Pokémon Battle with friends and/or them performing their School Idol activities and their friends will also have Main Stories with them as the stars sometimes as well. On the other hand, the Side Stories are somewhat darker than the Main Stories on occasion, with the Side Stories being composed of four part story arcs and there's more of an emphasis on continuity and action including Pokémon Battles that are more intense than the ones in the Main Stories, complete with a struggle against the Villain-of-the-Arc, but there will also be arcs without any villains in them whatsoever. Another difference from the Main Stories is that the Side Stories focus more on the characters outside Hilda's main group of six from Nijigasaki Academy with a rotating cast of characters for every different arc. Interestingly, while the Main Stories make this one of the more lighthearted Pokémon universes, on the other hand, the Side Story arcs as well as certain portions of the backstory/lore of this universe makes it one of the darker/more mature Love Live!, Tokimeki Memorial and Twinbee universes. About Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee:Boy's Side About Pokémon! School Idol Festival Pokémon! School Idol Festival was the old continuity before the reboot into Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee, in which the stories were merely lighthearted Slice of Life affairs with no continuity or backstory behind it. Throughout the PKMN! SIF universe's run, there was a smaller amount of charcters than there are now since certain characters didn't exist yet or there werent any plans to add them at the time. Main Characters * Nijigasaki High Pokémon Trainer's Club. ** Hilda White. ** Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka. ** Shiori Fujisaki. ** Pastel Cerise. ** Risa Selden. ** Emma Verde. ** Rina Tennoji. ** Freya Jerbarn. * Eggman Empire White/Team Plasma. ** N Harmonia Blair. ** Hilbert Blair. ** Coco Miyashita. ** Ai Miyashita. ** Yuri Mido. ** Ranpha. ** Nate. ** Hugh. * Hinagiku Elementary Pokémon Trainer's Club. ** Yoko Catherine Osaka White. ** Elesis "Ellie" Kashiwagi Kousaka. ** Margo. * Eggman Empire Black. ** Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. List of Main Stories List of Side Story Arcs * The Ideal Hero (Arc #1) A story arc that adapts and expands upon the Pokémon Generations episode The King Returns where Eggman has seemingly found a legendary dragon that will serve as his trump card against his nephew and his cobalt furred arch-rival, but the two heroes alongside another hero and two heroines team up, hoping to prevent him from taking over the North American continent. Crossover Arcs * Multidimensional Dark Masters! (Crossover with Wonder Digi-Idolmaster) A multipart crossover with characters from both PokéLive! and Digi-iMas forming an alliance to stop the Dark Masters from merging their respective worlds. Background Information * Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee is one of three universes that make up the IdolMon fanfiction multiverse alongside Wonder Digi-Idolmaster, a crossover between Digimon, The Idolmaster and Wonder Momo and AKB-Yu-Gi-Oh-0048!, a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! and AKB0048. ** The IdolMon multiverse involves crossovers between Shonen Mons series and Shoujo/Seinen Idol series, with some Mon series characters becoming idols while Idol series girls take up Mon Training/Taming/ect. * The upcoming Boy's Side stories will take place in the main PokéLive! continuity mentioned above. * Despite the Side Story moniker, the arcs are Canon to the main PokéLive! continuity mentioned above Trivia * The Boy's Side stories are a reference to franchises like Tokimeki Memorial and The Idolmaster that have male focused entries in franchises where female characters are the focus otherwise. * In Pokémon terms, Pokémon! SIF debuted during Generation VI while Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee debuted in Generation VII. * Pokémon! SIF was an adaptation of the original Love Live! School Idol Festival while Tokimeki PokéLive! and Twinbee is an adaptation of ALL STARS. Category:Stories Category:Real World Perspective Category:Meta